


Love in a cabin

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [21]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik spend the holidays away from everything and everyone. But how will they enjoy their time together when Charles is hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by tahariel.

It was too early for snow – even though winter was around the corner – but not that high in the mountains. Here, a thick blanket of snow covered everything, Charles and Erik's cabin included, to Charles' delight. They had wanted to spend the holidays between Christmas and New Year alone and isolated, leaving the mansion and the kids behind, and had found a nice place to stay, lost on Mont-Blanc's side. There wasn't much in terms of comfort – a bed, a fireplace, and, most importantly, a roof and four walls – but they usually stayed outside during the day, skiing or hiking.

Not today. The day before, Charles' skis had slid on a patch of ice. He had lost control and fallen, rolling in the snow for a dozen feet. Thankfully, they weren't far from their cabin when it happened, because Charles had sprained his ankle and couldn't move much. Erik had helped him walk back to the cabin. He had lit a fire and, since then, he had taken care of his lover.

In the corner of their small room stood a decorated fir tree under which several books lay, all of them presents from Erik to Charles. Erik was very glad he had offered them, because reading was pretty much their only occupation in those circumstances.

When night fell, Erik lit candles to keep reading. Above the fire, a pot of soup was simmering lightly. It was already well past 11pm when they ate it. A simple fruitcake followed as a dessert. Erik was putting away the dishes when Charles looked at his watch.

« Erik ! Come here ! Quick ! » Charles shouted, urgency in his voice.

Erik ran to him. « Are you okay ? » he asked, worried.

But Charles grabbed his neck and pull Erik to him to kiss him. « Happy New Year, my love. »

Erick chuckled. « You crazy bastard. You scared me ! »

« I'm fine. And I'm happy. » Charles smiled. « Thank you for everything. Those are the best holidays of my life. »

Erik agreed and kissed him tenderly.

If only Charles' sprained ankle didn't keep him from strenuous activities...


End file.
